This invention relates to a product dispensing apparatus for dispensing a variety of pills at various times. More particularly, this invention relates to a tablet dispensing device which will assist the user in recalling whether he has or has not ingested tablets at appropriate times.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-loading device for use in chronologically dispensing tablets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in chronologically dispensing tablets for aiding the user in insuring that only certain tablets are ingested at certain times during certain days.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for use and chronologically dispensing tablets having a tablet receiving magazine including a plurality of axially spaced groups of radially outwardly opening tablet receiving pockets and a plurality of individually rotatable, tablet retaining and dispensing rings for retaining the tablets in the pockets and yet permitting tablets in selected pockets to be dispensed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide pill dispensing apparatus of the type described for use by individuals who have a plurality of different tablets, some of which are to be ingested at the same time and some of which are to be ingested at different times during various time periods during a week.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide tablet dispensing apparatus of the type described including a plurality of axially spaced groups of tablet receiving pockets which are axially aligned with the pockets of adjacent groups, and closure rings concentrically mounted on the magazine having tablet dispensing openings therein for registry with selected openings of the magazine.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those who are unskilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.